The Disaster
by Vinyl Scratch Jnr
Summary: A Dream about the end of the world, dragons, demons what does this all mean but Kris along with a group of people, dragons and all kind of creatures must find out what is going on before it is too late.


The Darkness in the area was stron he looked round "no this can not be true, this can not be what the future hold I am sure of this" starts hearing loud voices shouting his name "make the voices go away, GO AWAY", he shots up panting and sees somebody sigh "thank god Kris you finally woke up I thought you would never get up I was getting worried mate" and with that she helped him up "I be fine Moonlight trust me" and looks round "I think I saw the future and I do not like it one bit its horrible and I hate it why did I have to see that" and with that they headed down stairs.

The Person looks up dressed in a black cloak "Kris, Moonlight" they look at him in shock "how did you get in here!" Moonlight screamed she was not happy this was her house and she was looking after her friend who was suffering from nightmares of a horrible future "I am here to give you this open this when the time is right and tell nobody I was ever here" he hands her an envolope and heads out and Moonlight looks at the envelope and sighs as Kris shakes his head "not much to do but I am worried about the future" and Moonlight walks over "stop saying 21st December is the end of the world cause you just don't know that do you"

He let out a massive sigh "you don't know what I have seen its horrible and its all to do with that date, something will happen then but I just do not know what I need to find out" walking over and slumping on the couch "Kris I know your scared of the future we all are and I just need to know do you love me still" sitting next to Kris and he holds her close "of course I love you Moonlight, with all my heart nothing will stop that, but I believe something will happen and the name Nightshade, a black dragon will be involved" and with that she sighed "I know and a Red Star, this sounds all so weird what yout tell me but I believe you" and Moonlight got up and walked into the kitched "want something Kris"

He smiled and nods "a cup of tea would be nice" but his dreams are still troubling him as he begins to flick through the channels and he keeps looking at the envelope "how do I know that person and the hand writing it looks so familiar, but where do I know the handwriting from" holding his head now this making him very confused as Moonlight walked in "that letter bothers you, it bothers me too, its the handwriting I know it looks familiar but I do not know why" they both looked at it and Kris picks it up and puts it into a draw "we keep it somewhere safe till we need it Moonlight" and she nodded "I agree"

As the night came Kris became more and more nervous "something is wrong I can feel it, something out there is just not right" and suddenly the door bell rings and Kris opens the door "sorry we never meet but I was told to come here" and Kris just stared at the stranger "what, well whats your name may I ask" and the stranger chuckled "oh where are my manners you can call me Liam" taking down his hood "i am a mage if you are wandering" "WHAT a Mage but you, that is just not possible" Kris said in shock response to what Liam just told him he could not be hearing what he just heard a mage how is this possible, dragons in his dream where was this all heading.

Liam looked at Kris "well sorry I guess" he pauses "you been having dreams of Dragons, Demons and creaturs you would'nt think that could possibly exsist" and Kris looks up shocked but he just nods "yes but how did you" Liam stops him "hmm, well thats weird so you are the person I see in my dreams, I was sure we would meet eventually in person" smiling and Kris just let out a massive sigh "well nothing can get any weirder I already seen everything I mean what else can happen to me in a life where all I seen is nightmares I am" holds his head groaning and Moonlight rubs his back "it be ok Kris, everything will be ok" and she looks at Liam "so your a mage, thats intresting" Liam nodded and got up "do you have anywhere I can sleep I think others will be coming like I dreamed and something big will happen soon, I get to know you better in the morning but sleep is needed can't do anything when we are tired" Moonlight nodded in agreement "yes its been a long day maybe some sleep is what we all need sir" and with that she helped Kris up to thier room.

Liam sighed "this was an intresting day meeting new people what the new day could hold is a mystery to me but its going to be a fun ride and its to do with the disatser that seems to be coming, the date twenty first of December, but what could it be" shrugs and walks over and sits on the couch "something has to be wrong or I would'nt even be here, so it has to be big if fate has brought me to him and I am sure others are coming"

As day comes round the sun rays hits Liam and he wakes and stretches "oh morning already" sighs "I hate mornings" getting up and makes some cofee "oh my head lets get something done today like seeing if we can find the rest of this so called team I visioned up" and he hears somebody walk in "a team sir" and he spun and Liam saw Moonlight "oh miss well thats what I see in my dreams a team but I just do not understand what all this means, its a mystery to me" letting out a big sigh "we will find out over time what my dream means won't we" looks up at Moonlight "sorry whats your name" and Moonlight holds her head.

"I am sorry I forgot that" looks up "my name is Moonlight and may I ask what your name is sir" and with that Liam let out a chuckle "nobody ever calls me sir, but my name is Liam and I only came here cause of a dream but something says there is more to this then meets the eye" and all Moonlight could do was nodd in agreement there had to be a bigger purpose to all of this and they knew over time this would be revealed.

Soon Kris came down and sat down on the table and Moonlight and Liam sat down "well we should start of by what we know" and looks at Liam who nods and puts his arms on the table "we know we been having dreams about a upcoming disatser but what and how it happens remains a mystery" Kris nods and says "we need to find out what happened in the past so we can figure out what will happen in the future"

Meanwhile a Red Creature is walking around "I feel like the day is coming, our day is coming and soon we will show the pathetic world the true power of the demons and show them who is more dominate and crush them" he looks up and starts laughing


End file.
